


Something Else

by Mool



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Somewhat New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mool/pseuds/Mool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith noticed something was different with Shiro.</p><p>With a suggestion of trying something new with their sex life, Shiro starts acting differently around Keith. With prolonged gazes, lingering touches, and a newly insatiable appetite, Keith isn't one to complain. But as their sexual adventures progress and Shiro's actions become more pronounced, Keith starts thinking it's something else. </p><p>Sounds like there's plot but it's actually just a whole lot of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it me Mool! 
> 
> This is my first fic ever and I decided to write smut... nice.
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this fic to my dear friend Lycoria. Thank you so much for betaing this fic and giving me a lot of support! I wouldn't have been able to write or post this without you ; v ;
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

 

 

Keith noticed something was different with Shiro.

It could be that they had agreed to try something different this time.

Keith still felt the burning sensation in his cheeks when Shiro mentioned offhandedly that he wanted to try something new with Keith the next time they “spent some time together.” Shiro’s scar became more pronounced with a red stain outline it as those words left his lips. Keith’s fingers fumbled and dropped his pants back around his ankles.

“Uh, sure, yeah, ok,” Keith managed to stutter out as he reached down again to pick up his pants. _Real smooth there, Keith. Good going, buddy,_ Keith mentally scolded himself, fastening his belt a little too tight from the sudden tension in his arms.

Keith started wondering where this suggestion was going. He never really had much… “interaction” with people. In fact, Shiro kinda had been his first… well everything. Keith’s mind panicked as he failed to put his zipper in the track of his jacket for the seemingly fiftieth time. _Is it getting boring? What if I’m not good at sex? Is Shiro going to dump me because I will practice sex every day I swear to-_  

“Only if you want to, of course,” Shiro’s hurried voice broke Keith out of his train of thought. “I don’t want to force you into doing anything that you don’t want to.” He took a pause, “It’s not because things are getting boring or anything, you’re amazing,” Shiro looked over to Keith, seeming to read his mind, “I just wanted to try more things and I thought,” Shiro stopped again and covered his scar with his hand; a gesture Keith always found endearing, “I thought it would be nice to explore with you.” 

Keith’s eyes widened at the confession and let out a breath of relief he didn’t realize he was holding. A soft smile broke out on his face, “Yeah, that would be… really nice,” he replied. It was Shiro’s turn to look relieved as a broader grin warmed his face. Shiro walked up to Keith and stopped in front of him, grin still on his face.

“Great! Umm… I’ll look forward to it then,” Shiro glanced around awkwardly, his arms stiff next to his body. Keith chuckled at his boyfriend’s obvious behavior. “You can hug me if you want, dummy,” Keith reached up and circled his arms around Shiro’s neck to bring his face closer to his. Keith could feel Shiro relax and wrap his arms around his waist. “Just wanted to make sure,” Shiro embarrassedly mumbled on Keith’s lips before giving him a kiss. 

“For someone who’s had my dick in their mouth, you sure are shy,” Keith said brazenly before pulling away from Shiro. Keith walked to the door to hide his own embarrassed blush as Shiro sputtered his name in disbelief. Keith passed his hand over the door sensor and walked out. 

“I look forward to next time.” Keith casually saluted Shiro from the doorway before turning away. Keith hid his burning cheeks behind his hands, hurriedly making his way back to his room next door.

 

A few days later after their daily sparring match - or as Lance called it their “daily foreplay” -  Shiro asked Keith if he was free to spend some time together. Keith swore his heart rate jumped another sixty beats per minute as he attempted a cool, “Sure, if you want.”

Both headed to the showers; Keith finished first, too nervous to do a thorough scrubbing of his body and hair. While he waited outside of the shower area for Shiro to finish up, Keith tried to calm his still hammering heart.

 _Deep breaths, it’s just Shiro_ , he tried reasoning with himself. But the problem was that it was _Shiro_. Shiro, the one that could probably get anyone to drop their pants with just a look; Shiro, who was so gentle, yet so strong; the one who - 

“Shall we go?” Keith’s head jerked at the sound of Shiro’s voice. Shiro’s messy hair was still dripping a little down his neck. Keith felt some comfort as he realized Shiro was probably just as nervous, only having the patience to briefly dry and comb his fingers through his hair to make it look presentable.

Keith made a noise of affirmation and they began to walk. Their hands tangled together as they made their way to Shiro’s room. 

Once the door was opened, Shiro tugged Keith to the direction of the bed. Keith sat down while Shiro knelt and settled nicely between Keith’s spread legs. Keith leaned down and pressed his lips to Shiro’s soft pliant ones. Shiro ran his hands soothingly up and down’s Keith’s thighs as their lips moved softly together, wet smacking sounds the only thing filling the air. Keith’s hands were petting the short hairs on Shiro’s nape. He shifted them towards the side of Shiro’s neck, feeling the rapid flutter of Shiro’s pulse beneath his fingertips.

Shiro pulled away and stared into Keith’s eyes, his hands still making soothing patterns on Keith’s thighs. “Keith, if you’re uncomfortable with anything we do, just let me know,” Shiro began, “I want to experience a lot of things with you, but don’t feel ashamed to let me know if you don’t like it.”

Shiro brought his Galran hand up to caress Keith’s cheek, the warm, smooth metal and slight vibrations of moving machinery made Keith’s cheeks blossom into a faint pink. “I’ll be sure to tell you when I don’t like anything, too.” Shiro cleared his throat, looking nervous but maintained eye contact. “I love you, Keith, and I want us to feel good together, okay?”

Keith’s blush intensified at the steadfast way his boyfriend expressed his concern and love. Keith turned his head to kiss the smooth palm by his cheek. “Okay,” he looked steadily into Shiro’s eyes, “I love you too, Shiro,” a little more shyly than Shiro’s outright confession. 

Shiro’s face flushed at Keith’s confession, joy twinkling about in his eyes. “We’ll start out slow, okay?” Shiro said with a smile, “Then we’ll work our way up to some really naughty stuff.” Shiro winked, trying to make it sound like he was joking. Keith hoped that he wasn’t.

“What ‘naughty’ things are we going to do today?” Keith managed to sound coy, even though he was pretty sure his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

Shiro, who could probably see the awkward conflict between his voice and face, tugged Keith down for a quick, chaste kiss. “So cute,” Shiro hummed more to himself.

Before Keith could protest, Shiro went on. “I wanted to try it with the lights on. I’ve always wanted to see your body underneath mine.” By the end of the sentence, Shiro’s voice had dropped to a soft rumbling octave below his normal timbre. Keith flushed at his tone, feeling his body begin to tingle with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. “Okay,” Keith whispered in response.

Keith knew if he ever talked to Lance about their sex life - which he never planned on doing- Lance would never let him live it down because of Keith’s the lack of experience. Lance often relived his many “sexcapades” to whoever was around, willing or not. The things that Lance talked about usually confused Keith, but after unwillingly listening to Lance for a solid thirty minutes, he did know that there were a lot of Things that people could do together during sex. These Things Keith and Shiro never did.

After his newfound knowledge from Lance’s impromptu Sex 101 lesson, all Keith knew was that, besides the occasional blowjob and handjob, he’s only had sex in the “missionary” position. And always in the dark. It never even crossed Keith’s mind to have sex besides in the dark. It hadn’t even occurred to him to do other Things with Shiro besides those three things because they worked. They both enjoyed it and it worked every time, so why change?

But now Keith was filled with the burning desire to do what Shiro suggested. Keith knew he would enjoy it because it was Shiro. Shiro always put Keith first whenever they had sex, making sure Keith felt good each time. Keith felt like the least he could do for Shiro was to have sex with the lights on. In comparison to all the things he’s heard Lance talk about, this couldn’t even be considered to be daring. Everything was going to be the same, but he could see better. Actually, it was probably a win-win since not only could Shiro see Keith better, Keith could also see Shiro better. 

Keith loved Shiro’s face when they were having sex. 

Keith quickly learned that Shiro was a creature of habit, probably due to the years of training and self-discipline. This also transferred over to Shiro’s actions when they were “doing the sideways tango” as Lance once called it. Keith knew Shiro was about to cum when Shiro broke eye contact to close his eyes. Shiro’s jaw would tighten, relax, and lick his lips. His panting and soft grunts would get only slightly louder as his hips picked up speed thrusting into Keith. Shiro would lean in and blanket Keith’s body with his own, holding Keith tight in his arms, panting Keith’s name with one final thrust.

Keith couldn’t pass up this opportunity to see all of Shiro’s body in the light instead of making out the outlines of Shiro’s face from the soft glow of the light under the door and glowing gadgets in Shiro’s room. Sure, Keith had seen Shiro’s body before but this was different. 

Keith’s consciousness snapped to the present. Shiro was standing and had finished removing his shirt and pants, apparently busying himself while Keith was lost in his reverie.

Keith began to undo his belt buckle, but didn’t give it his full attention -  His eyes trained on Shiro’s body, his well defined pecs and thigh muscles making a warm burn settle low in his belly. Shiro caught Keith staring and chuckled. He walked towards Keith and leaned towards Keith’s ear. “Do you need some help?” his warm voice said teasingly as he brought his hand to cover Keith’s hand, still struggling to remove his belt.

“Shut up,” came Keith’s stubborn reply, albeit with no malice. Keith let Shiro take over the task of clothes removal, figuring Shiro was more suited for the job, seeing how fast Shiro had undressed himself.

Keith’s breath hitched as Shiro pulled his shirt over his head, purposely running his hands over his nipples. Keith looked up at Shiro through thick eyelashes and Keith thought he heard Shiro swear under his breath. Shiro then tasked himself to pulling down Keith’s pants, putting his solid hands on Keith’s hips and pulling Keith up with no difficulty.

Keith was only few inches away from Shiro’s toned body, feeling his body heat. Shiro knelt once more and tugged on Keith’s joggers, pulling them down to Keith’s ankles. Shiro gently guided Keith back to a sitting position, pulling each leg off of Keith’s feet, planting a kiss on each thin ankle bone. Keith suppressed a shiver, but couldn’t help the noise that escaped from his lips as his breath hitched.

Shiro stood, looming over Keith. He leaned over, signalling Keith to reposition himself to the top of the bed. Shiro followed over Keith’s body as he scooted backwards, Keith’s legs between Shiro’s outspread legs as he crawled to his new position.

Shiro stopped short, halfway up the bed over Keith’s waist. Shiro once again placed his hands over Keith’s hips, making circles around his hip bones with one of his his thumbs. Another hand travelled up to one of Keith’s nipples, rubbing the nub in the same pattern. This time Keith didn’t hold back the moan that tumbled from his lips, broken from disuse. 

“Hah, Shiro…,” he panted. 

A hum was all Keith received in reply as Shiro slid his hand to the other nipple, performing the same ministration.

Shiro tugged at the band of Keith’s underwear, letting his hand slide over the outline of Keith’s cock. It responded to the touch with a jump, releasing another spurt of precum. Shiro lapped at the wet patch in his boxers, eliciting a whimper from Keith. 

Shiro pulled the band down completely, Keith shuddered at the temperature difference on his wet tip. Shiro tossed Keith’s underwear on the floor with all of their other clothes with Shiro’s joining shortly after.

A kiss was pressed to the tip of Keith’s straining cockhead that was pressing hotly against his stomach, causing Keith to twitch involuntarily from the sudden contact. Shiro nuzzled Keith’s cock, letting his tongue make a few kittenish swipes under the glans before taking the tip in his mouth. At this point, Keith gave up on holding back his voice, moans spilling from his lips as Shiro made use of his lips around Keith’s cock. Keith could feel his cock pulsing, no doubt letting out a good amount of precum in Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro suckled the tip, tonguing the slit. Keith carded his hands through Shiro’s hair, tensing and scratching at the scalp. Shiro continued to bob his head, making sure no part of Keith’s length went untouched. Keith felt a jolt of pleasure as Shiro pressed the tip of his tongue against the sensitive spot beneath his tip. The heat in Keith’s belly grew into a burning tingling sensation that traveled up into Keith’s pulsing cock.

“Ngh, Shiro… If you don’t stop soon I’m gonna…” Keith managed to get out between pants. Shiro looked up at Keith’s face, his cock still in his mouth, making a lewd shape in his cheek. Keith unleashed another moan at the sight as Shiro released Keith’s cock with a wet pop. 

“Are you ready, Keith?” Shiro asked, one hand pumping delicately around Keith’s velvety wet cock. Keith couldn’t find the words to reply and wordlessly leaned over to the nightstand to retrieve the lube.

Shiro chuckled as he took the lube from Keith, pouring some liquid onto a few of his Galran fingers. 

“Mmm… So eager,” Shiro practically purred as a finger slipped between Keith’s cheeks, finding the pucker. Keith inhaled sharply as Shiro’s other hand still pumped Keith’s cock as a finger circled around Keith’s entrance. 

Keith felt tears of frustration prickle at the corners of his eyes when, what felt like years, passed of Shiro just circling his fingers around his pucker, barely applying any pressure.

“Shiro, just get it-” Keith was cut off by a drawn out moan when Shiro pressed in a fingertip up to the first knuckle. Shiro pumped in his finger slowly, each thrust a little deeper until the entirety of his finger was enveloped by Keith’s tight heat. Shiro inhaled deeply just imagining the tight heat soon to be gripping his cock.

Keith’s fingers grasped the sheets as Shiro began to work two fingers inside of him, not knowing how long he would last at the leisurous pace Shiro set. He would either go mad or flip Shiro on his back and sit on Shiro’s cock himself. The second option was sounding tempting when Shiro started scissoring Keith open with purpose. The stretching feeling made Keith feel full, his mind fuzzy with pleasure whisper, _More_.

It seemed as if Shiro heard Keith’s thoughts and started to rapidly thrust his fingers into Keith, making way for a third finger. When that finger joined in the fray, Keith was beside himself with pleasure. His legs spread wide with heels of his feet digging into the mattress, head thrown back, moaning in time with every thrust as Shiro’s hand pressed against Keith’s bottom, trying to twist deeper into him.

“Hah, hah, hah, Shi-Shiro..!” Keith begged, “I need, hah, I need you in me, please, Shiro, ngh…!”

The moment those words were spoken, Shiro pulled his fingers out and picked up the bottle of lube that was haphazardly tossed onto the mattress. Shiro poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand and thoroughly coated his cock. The sensation of his Galran hand running up and down his straining length pulled out raspy grunts from Shiro. Once his cock was properly lubricated, Shiro lined his cock up with Keith’s entrance, the wet, blunt tip cheekily made its presence known by rubbing itself all around Keith’s rim.

“Please,” was all Keith needed to say before Shiro slowly pressed his cockhead into Keith’s softened entrance with a long, desperate groan. He waited until Keith reached up and ran his hands up and down Shiro’s hands that were currently fisting the sheets; the signal that it was okay for him to move.

Shiro’s hips made small circles as he thrusted deeper into Keith a little bit at a time.

“Keith, ngh… You feel so good,” Shiro whispered as he finally bottomed out, his balls flush against Keith’s plush bottom. Keith let out a sigh, feeling so very full and satisfied with Shiro’s full, thick length seated in him. “You feel really good too,” Keith panted, fondly looking up at Shiro’s face, taking in the evident adoration.

Shiro’s face smoothed into unhindered pleasure as he pulled out his cock where only the tip was inside Keith and slowly pushed back in. Shiro used his clean hand to push a lock of Keith’s hair that tumbled down in front of his face.

Shiro continued to thrust, their hips making a soft slapping noise each time Keith rolled his hips back to meet him. He looked down at Shiro’s body, haloed by the light above them. Shiro’s abdominals flexed with each thrust, muscles bunching and rippling all the way down to where their bodies joined. Keith burned that image in his mind. 

Keith’s eyes flickered up to Shiro’s face, taking in the sight. The pleasure, reverence, and love all out on the open on his face. Shiro’s eyes were trained on Keith’s, never wavering from that spot, wanting to take in all of Keith’s reactions as they continued to make love. 

Because Keith liked watching Shiro’s face when they were joined together, he noticed that there was something different this time. At first, Shiro’s eyes were immovable, but then there was a slight flicker. Shiro’s eyes glanced down, where Keith and Shiro’s hips were joined. Between the medley of their heavy pants and groans, Keith heard Shiro swear. 

Keith didn’t have time to ponder it much, as something in Shiro flipped. Shiro’s eyes no longer stayed trained on Keith’s face, but rather stayed downcast. A tumble of curses burst forth from Shiro as his thrusts started to get more aggressive, pushing almost desperately into Keith. 

The usual pattern of Shiro coming was no longer being followed as his thrusts became faster and more reckless. Keith heard the bed start creaking with the force of Shiro’s hips slamming into his body.His open mouth to question Shiro but instead let out a noise he never thought he could make, the high keening noise reverberated around the room. He couldn’t control the other sounds that followed soon after, pants and cut-off moans spilling from his lips. Keith’s body was tingling, his body making uncontrollable jerks as he was continually assailed with pleasure.

Shiro continued to hit Keith’s prostate with precision, making Keith come undone. With what Keith could see on Shiro’s expression, he was also close to coming. The soft pants that usually came from Shiro were now more like animalistic grunts and curses. Shiro’s hands were tight on Keith’s hips possessively, likely to leave a peppering of bruises in the morning. 

Instead of Shiro predictably leaning over Keith to hold him tight as he came, Shiro sat up and ran his hand on Keith’s lower abdomen, the other jerking Keith off. Keith keened as pearly cum spurt from his cock, leaving white ribbons all over his torso. 

The pulsing feeling of Keith’s velvety insides clenching around his length as Keith came was too much for Shiro to handle. He let out a broken shout of Keith’s name as he felt his balls tighten and his cock pumped a thick load into Keith’s insides.

Shiro collapsed on top of him, wrapping his arms around Keith who was still soaking in his post-orgasmic state. Both Keith and Shiro felt him letting out small spurts of cum with each twitch of his dick. Shiro groaned again while he buried his face into Keith’s neck. They stayed like that for a while until Shiro was too sensitive to stay buried inside Keith. His soft cock slid out of Keith with some cum following.

Keith wrinkled his nose and Shiro kissed the tip of it.

In hindsight, Keith realized that, if he was with anyone else, he should have been terrified. However because it was Shiro, he felt nothing but completely safe. Instead, he felt privileged to see someone who had such a tight handle on his self-control let go of himself completely in front of him.

Keith cuddled close to Shiro, laying his head on one of Shiro’s pectorals. Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist and placed a kiss on top of Keith’s messy hair.

“Was it okay for you?” Shiro’s uncertain voice was muffled by Keith’s soft waves. “Is there anything I can work on? I’m sorry if I was too rough-” Shiro was cut off by Keith scooting up and kissing him.

“It was good. Really good,” Keith said with a blush, shuffling down to pillow his head back on Shiro’s body. “We’ll clean up later,” his statement being punctuated with a yawn, “but first, sleep.” 

Keith wasn’t sure what had taken over Shiro, but as embarrassed as he was to admit, he hoped it would happen again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> The next chapter is more smut so I hope you'll enjoy! * V *
> 
> XOXO,  
> Mool


	2. Feeling Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again, it me, Mool!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and encouragements...! I really appreciate every single one of them! I really want to print them out and hang them on my fridge. ; A ; 
> 
> This installment is more smut hehe~ That's all I'm going to say for now....
> 
> If you don't want to read the smut, it starts with "Now Keith definitely knew" and ends with "Shiro tried not to disturb Keith". So just ctl/cmd+f those phrases and skip ahead for the plot! 
> 
> Once again, I have to thank Lycoria for all of her help and advice on this chapter as well~ And writing all of the swears I still didn't have the heart to write. qvq)7
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

 

 

Now Keith definitely knew there was something different about Shiro. Ever since their heated encounter, Shiro had begun to be more affectionate than normal. 

Shiro had always been more open about public displays of affection than Keith. Even unconsciously, Shiro clapped Keith on the back more often than the other paladins; his hands lingering a little longer than what would be considered normal for friends. 

But now, it seemed as though a switch had been flipped in Shiro. He started to do things - little things that the others wouldn’t notice - to Keith that left a pleasant burning sensation low in his belly.

It started with Shiro running his fingers along Keith’s under the dinner table. His fingertips stroking the thin webbing and along the sides with feather light touches. Keith shot him a sideways glance, tinged with worry of being caught. Shiro just returned a look of his own, the kind that made Keith’s caution melt and brought a tinge of pink to the apple of his cheeks. 

After after giving his compliments to the chef and a quick squeeze to Keith’s hand, Shiro excused himself from the dinner table claiming that it was his turn to wash the dishes. Keith knew it was Lance’s turn, and by the way Lance was still picking at his food at a tortuously slow pace, Lance knew too. Shiro invited Keith to come with him to help. With a quirk of his brow, Keith agreed; Lance owed him big. Instead of following Shiro into the kitchen, the moment Keith stepped out into the hall, he was greeted with the solid wall behind him and a firm pair of lips kissing the breath out of him. The dishes would have to wait.

After cleaning dishes, the two of them hung out with the rest of the paladins, cuddling up on the couch with Shiro’s head pillowed on Keith’s lap as he toyed with the Black Paladin’s fringe. Pidge and Hunk were sitting on the floor trading ideas on things that Keith didn’t really understand or care about. Lance was playing some alien invasion video game, calling it “training”. 

Shiro looked up at Keith’s face before getting a glint in his eyes. Keith wasn’t sure what to expect when Shiro turned his face towards Keith’s body. His thighs quivered when Shiro pressed a silent kiss to Keith’s upper thigh before mouthing the same spot with an open mouth grazing his teeth against the tight fabric. 

Keith glared down at Shiro’s bold behavior, looking swiftly around the room. The others were too absorbed in their own devices to notice Shiro, who was now lightly suckling on Keith’s fingertips that were once resting on his lap. Keith face resembled a tomato when he felt Shiro’s tongue lapping against the soft pads of his tingling fingers. Keith pulled his fingers out of Shiro’s mouth, a string of saliva still connecting the two. Keith blushed and lightly guided Shiro to an upright position, mumbling about going to train. Keith looked over his shoulder when he got to the doorway, a silent invitation for Shiro to join him. Shiro got up and said his goodbyes to the others in a frustratingly calm voice before following Keith into the training room.

The private sparring session between the two become a dance of teasing touches and unnecessary rolls of hips. Keith swore he felt Shiro’s half hard cock grind into the cleft of Keith’s buttox as he pinned Keith to the floor, face pressed against metal. But as quickly as Keith noticed, it was gone. 

Shiro was already standing up with his hand stretched out to Keith to help pull him up. Instead of letting go after pulling Keith up, Shiro pulled Keith into his arms and gave him a swift peck on the top of his head, his arms circling around Keith’s waist and rubbing his thumbs around Keith’s still bruised hips. Keith shuddered as he confirmed his suspicions of Shiro’s now full hard-on pressing on his belly. 

“Let’s go back to my room, okay?” Shiro pulled back only far enough to get a confirming nod from Keith. Keith nuzzled his blushing face back into Shiro’s embrace, shyly licking a wet strip along Shiro’s pulse. Keith felt the rumble in Shiro’s chest as he swore and tugged Keith out of the training room and into the shower room.

In the mirror, Keith saw that Shiro had an almost desperate expression in his face as they passed by the sink area. Shiro looked back while unzipping his workout vest, “I’m sorry Keith, but I don’t think I’ll be able to wait until my room.”

Before Keith could mention that Shiro’s room was literally one hallway over, Shiro’s pants and underwear were already a puddle on the tiled floor. 

Shiro’s cock stood unashamed, still bobbing from the sudden shucking of his pants. It looked painfully red, with precum making the head glossy. Keith watched as each step Shiro took towards Keith made Shiro’s cock nod almost politely to him, precum drooling down the side. _Okay, Shiro definitely can’t wait that long_ , Keith thought to himself, his cock twitching in agreement in his pants. _Okay, I probably can’t either_ , making note that there was a wet stain making itself known in his own workout pants. 

Keith quickly yanked off his clothes, shivering at the contrast between his burning body and the chilled air. Shiro leaned forward to capture Keith into a hungry kiss. His tongue moved along the seam of Keith’s lips. Keith opened his mouth willingly with a whimper, letting Shiro lick into his mouth. Keith’s lips started to tingle, unsure if it was from the lack of oxygen or the bruising way Shiro’s lips moved against his. 

Keith stopped to gasp for breath while Shiro alternated between licking and biting Keith’s lower lip, making it red and puffy. Keith plunged back into the kiss, gathering his courage and twined their tongues together. Shiro moaned at Keith’s little licks while moving his large hand up Keith’s thigh to grasp both of their cocks. 

Keith broke the kiss again to let out a rasping breath of Shiro’s name. Shiro bit his lip as he looked down at his fist pumping their shafts together, slick with enough precum to allow his fist to glide without resistance. 

“Nnh, Keith,” Shiro gasped, “Your cock looks so good against mine.”

 _Wait, what_ , Keith’s sex addled brain came to a grinding halt.

“I love how pretty your cock is, ngh,” Shiro continued, eyes never leaving their undulating hips. “So slick and pink, just for me. Ngh... _shit_..!”

 _Oh no, what is he saying_ , even the voice in Keith’s head sounded out of breath, _Ngh, no, it’s so embarrassing but so...!_ Keith could feel his face reaching new levels of red.

“Look how wet you are; you’re really feeling it, aren’t you, Keith?” Shiro looked up to Keith’s flushed face. Keith opened his mouth to answer, but all he could do was let out an embarrassingly long moan. Shiro’s pupils were dark with lust, a dangerous twinkling in eyes.

Shiro smirked, “I love your voice too, hah… I think about it all the time when I do this to myself.” 

His heart felt like it would stop yet it beat even faster. Keith thought he was going to die right then and there. 

Shiro leaned in towards Keith’s ear, hand still pumping their weeping lengths, “The way you scream for me when you’re coming, tight around my cock. God, I could listen to that forever.” The combination of Shiro’s rumbling voice and puff of hot breaths on his ear made Keith whine with each upstroke.

“Sh-Shiro,” Keith managed to say, “I’m gonna, ngh, I’m…! Ngh, Shiro..!”

Keith watched the pearly cum drool out from his slit as he came, Shiro still pumping, smearing the Keith’s filth all over their lengths. 

Keith felt his face heat up as Shiro stopped and brought the hand covered in Keith’s cum up to his mouth and licked a stripe from his wrist where the cum had dripped up to his palm.

“Shiro! Stupid..! Wh-what are you doing..!” Keith stammered out through panting breaths, still feeling the effects of his recent release. Shiro continued on, sliding two fingers into his mouth, some cum getting caught on the corner of his mouth. Keith felt his heart stop. 

The wet suckling of Shiro’s lips and Keith’s soft panting were the only sounds that reached Keith’s ears, the lewd noises deafening in the silence of the shower room. Keith couldn’t look away from the way Shiro’s lips moved up and down his fingers, leaving shiny spit in their wake. 

Suddenly, Keith felt himself being gently pushed against the lockers that were innocently standing by. They rattled in protest as Keith’s hands pressed against them. 

_There is definitely something different about Shiro_ , was all Keith’s mind could come up with at that moment. Past Shiro from a month ago would have waited for Keith to finish up his daily exercises before patting Keith’s shoulder and sneaking in a chaste kiss on his cheek. Past Shiro from one week ago would have initiated a heavy makeout session in the shower room, but would have waited until they got to the safety of his room. 

Present Shiro, well, who knew what Present Shiro was going to do next. 

“Shiro?” Keith snapped his attention from the past to the present and looked back over his shoulder, feeling himself flush from the tips of his toes to the tips of his ears at the sight. 

Shiro had somehow obtained a bottle of lube and had a generous amount on his cum stained hand. He was rubbing his heavy length with a burning blush high on the bridge of his nose, soft pants escaping his lips, eyes closed. Shiro’s abdominal muscles clenched with each stroke, each swipe of his thumb over the ruddy head of his cock coaxed out a moan louder than the next. 

Keith thanked his lucky stars for being able to witness such a sight. He felt his cock raise its head in agreement. 

Shiro’s eyes opened lazily, giving Keith a burning lusty stare. A pink tongue escaped his lips, leaving a shiny trail across his top lip. He pressed himself against Keith’s body, trapping him between his hard body and the lockers. Shiro mouthed at the lobe of Keith’s ear, sucking lightly before biting down. Shiro released Keith’s ear with a wet sound. 

“I’m going to fuck you, Keith,” Shiro’s husky voice made his cock pulse.

“Well, hurry up then.” Keith was surprised at the demanding voice that echoed in the room. Wait. That was his voice. 

Oh.

Keith heard Shiro’s sharp intake of breath, also surprised at the challenge Keith presented. His surprise quickly melted into pure, unadulterated hunger. 

Shiro took his clean hand and gripped Keith’s buttox to expose Keith’s entrance. Keith felt Shiro inhale at the sight and pushed a lubed finger to the first knuckle into Keith’s pliant hole, moaning at the tightness. It didn’t seem possible, but Keith felt himself flush even more, the exposure humiliating if it had been anyone but Shiro.

Without warning, Shiro was pushing the whole finger in, an additional fingertip nudging its way to join its sibling. Keith was trying to relax around the digits, the unfamiliar burn making him gasp. Shiro provided additional stretch to his hole as he added a third, pumping and stretching the digits to quickly to prep Keith for what was to come. 

When Keith’s pliant hole started pulling greedily back on Shiro’s fingers, they were gone, leaving Keith to clench desperately around nothing. Keith whined at the loss of pleasure - at the loss of Shiro’s presence. The seconds Keith had to wait for Shiro to return felt like eternities. 

Once again, Keith was engulfed by Shiro’s heat, sweaty skin pressing against his back. Keith felt Shiro’s thick length go between his thighs, Keith looked down and saw the cock head peeking beneath his own length. Keith bit his lip at the realization of how big Shiro was, a heady warmth ran through his body.

“Are you ready?” came the breathy question, Shiro’s hot breath fanning across Keith’s nape. His neck tensed at the close proximity of Shiro’s voice, so throaty and deep. Shiro’s hips canted a little to rub his tip against Keith’s perineum to take off the edge of the mounting pressure in their tingling bellies. Keith saw stars.

Keith untrusting of his voice, nodded once. Shiro inhaled deeply as he pressed the blunt tip into Keith, not stopping until he was inside Keith. He could feel his hole stretched around Shiro’s thick length, at the borderline of not being prepped enough. Tears prickled at his eyes, a mixture of pleasure and pain addling his brain.

As Shiro exhaled, he pulled out until just the tip remained. Without any preamble, Shiro quickly pushed back into Keith, making him cry out in surprise. Shiro grunted in response, relishing the way that Keith’s entrance fluttered around the base of his cock, his walls gripping in all the right places. Keith’s whole body was alight with pleasure, his ears buzzing, body twitching with every thrust.

Shiro continued to thrust in and out of Keith roughly, Keith’s voice crying out to the rhythm of their bodies. His prostate was assaulted by Shiro’s cock pistoning in and out of him. The stars in Keith’s eyes turned into a blinding galaxy.

Shiro’s human hand made its way Keith’s middle, pressing flat against his lower belly. The other moved up to tweak at his nipples, the warm, whirring sensation stimulating his already burning body. 

Keith felt emboldened by the way he could tell Shiro was losing himself to the pleasure. The low grunts from the usually silent paladin indicating that he was close. 

“Nnh, Shiro...” Keith’s wrecked voice hitching with each soft slap of skin, “You feel so big, hah, filling me up so good..!”

Keith could feel the almost imperceptible way Shiro’s hips faltered for a half second, letting out a deep grunt.

“Shit, Keith..! _Shit!_ ”

Shiro’s hips picked up the pace, wrecking Keith from the inside out. Keith closed his eyes as he could feel Shiro’s cock pulse inside of him, letting one final thrust before coming inside. Keith was quick to follow, letting out a weak cry, his cock painting Shiro’s arm and his belly with smatterings of cum. Shiro continued to lazily slide in and out of Keith’s hole, still jerking with remnants of cum leaking into Keith. 

“Fuck, Keith, you’re going to kill me,” Shiro’s wrecked voice wobbled out. He mouthed at Keith’s salty skin at the junction of neck and shoulder. Keith just let out a shaky laugh which was cut short by a little “nngh” as Shiro bit down. 

Shiro slipped out, a little cum dripping down Keith’s legs. Keith leaned back against Shiro’s solid frame, although he wasn’t sure if either one of their shaky legs could keep their own body weights up for long. Keith was going to make his way over to the shower when he noticed Shiro’s human hand was still stroking up and down his belly with no intention of stopping. 

“Uhhh… Shiro? Buddy?” Keith turned and looked at Shiro, whose eyes were closed. 

“Mmm..?” Shiro let out a lazy hum, his palm hot and heavy, stroking Keith’s belly, making Keith shudder. Keith figured if he didn’t say anything, it would probably lead into another round. He entertained that thought, but the quake in his thighs made him reconsider their location. 

“Mind letting me go? I wanna, um… wash up before we do anything else,” Keith wrinkled his nose as he felt his hole contract, letting another glob of Shiro’s cum slide out. 

Shiro’s eyes snapped open, “Oh my God, Keith. I’m so sorry.”

Shiro practically scooped Keith up and carried him to the showers, apologizing profusely with every step. 

“I don’t know what came over me, I’m so sorry. You just felt so good and I just couldn’t… ? I know that’s no excuse. That’s a terrible excuse actually. Ohh my God-” 

Shiro was pulling on the taps, facing away from Keith, the blush apparent on his ears. 

Keith chuckled at Shiro’s continued rambling, not seeing this flustered side of his boyfriend too often. In fact, the last time he saw Shiro lose his composure was when Keith suddenly pulled Shiro down for a kiss and confessed just months before. 

Shiro was holding his flesh hand out to test the temperature of the water, his head slightly tilted away from Keith. Shiro was muttering under his breath and Keith just tugged him under the spray of the water once Shiro stopped fiddling with the taps. 

Keith looped his arms around Shiro’s taught middle and kissed him hard and long, hoping his feelings reached Shiro. Even though he had faith in Shiro, Keith knew that he should probably say what he meant to comfort him. Keith scooted a little out of the spray, watching Shiro’s hair getting matted down by hot water, perfect by Keith’s standards. 

“It’s okay Shiro,” Keith said a little louder to be heard over the sound of the water running, “It felt really good. You always make me feel really, really good.” Keith felt his cheeks tingle with embarrassment. “You know I would say otherwise.”

Shiro looked relieved and nodded at Keith’s words, leaning forward to listen to Keith a little better. 

“Plus, I really like seeing you, um... hearing you enjoy yourself…” Keith’s blush intensified even more, hoping that his redness could be taken as a result of the hot water. 

Shiro gave a lopsided grin and leaned forward, giving a kiss to each of Keith’s pink cheeks. 

“Thank you, Keith. It means a lot that you told me.” Keith blushed and nodded, feeling proud that he was able to convey his feelings a little better. 

Keith could feel Shiro’s hand sliding down his back and to his still tender entrance. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?” Shiro said with a smile, his pupils blown a little wider than a few seconds ago. 

Keith felt the heat travel down more down his neck and chest, he gave a playful slap to Shiro’s pec, watching it jiggle a bit. 

“You are just insatiable, aren’t you?” Keith softly scoffed, but made no move to stop Shiro’s hands as they spread Keith open. 

Keith shuddered as he felt more cum ooze out, Shiro’s two fingers breached his soft entrance. The thought of Shiro scooping his own cum out of Keith made his body burn tight.

“Fuck, Keith there’s still so much left,” Shiro murmured into Keith’s sensitive ear.

“Isn’t that your fault…?” Keith panted, the combination of Shiro’s fingers and steam making him dizzy. “You were really into it, huh, big guy?” Keith felt Shiro’s grip tighten on his buttcheek, probably leaving a red handprint to possibly bruise later. 

“Keith,” Shiro breathed out, Keith savored the way Shiro sounded so strung out. “You’re going to kill me. You’re really trying, aren’t you?” Shiro moaned into Keith’s shoulder.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Keith said innocently, telling a half-truth. Shiro nipped at Keith’s shoulder as punishment. 

The two of them continued their shower, lazily moving their hands over each other’s bodies, too tired to go another round right then. It’s been awhile since they slowed down to enjoy each other’s company, with defending the universe and all. 

They got out of the shower together, giggling at the way both of them yelled out of surprise, jolting away from the suddenly cold stream.

Shiro toweled Keith’s hair, sneaking in kisses when Keith closed his eyes out of drowsiness. Keith made sleepy protesting noises when Shiro lifted him into his arms but didn’t struggle.

Shiro hefted Keith up a little higher to hold him with one arm while opening the door to his room with his free hand, the gentle _vrrr_ of another door opening made Shiro pause. 

Pidge stepped out into the hallway, the bunched up towel in her grip with one of the corners dragging on the floor. She turned her head and looked at Shiro with a quirked up brow. Shiro brought up a finger to his lips and winked.

Pidge made a grossed out face. 

Shiro tried not to disturb Keith too much as he tried to hold in his laughter entering the room, letting the door close softly behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me this far! 
> 
> Good news is that I'm pretty much done writing the whole fic and all that's left is editing~ So I'll be having regular updates for the 2 remaining chapters! I'll be posting some time each Sunday (PST), so I hope you look forward to it! 
> 
> Chapter 3 will be.. NO SMUT..!! ( O n O) But some interactions with some of my favorite characters, so I hope you won't be disappointed..! ; v ;
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for all of the kind words and support. This community really is the best...! 
> 
> XOXOXO,  
> Mool


	3. Think of Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Thank you for reading yet another chapter~ I don't have much to say other than I hope you enjoy! Thank you once again for the support and kind words! I cherish each and every one of them

 

Something didn’t sit right with Keith. And of course, it was about Shiro.

It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, though. It was just that Shiro had increased the number of things on Keith’s list of “Shiro Things” as of late. Whether or not that was a physical list, Keith would never tell.

Shiro usually did things a little differently, and because of it, everyone in the castle jokingly called Shiro “Space Dad.” He would do things whether it be tucking in his shirt into his pants and adding a homemade belly warmer when it was chilly around the castle (“It increases insulation for your body, okay. Stop looking at me like that Keith.”), or wearing really ugly shoes (“They’re really comfortable. Keith, stop laughing.”). Keith always found these sorts of things endearing, like now, while he was lying between Shiro’s legs on the sofa with Shiro having a little hair clippie holding back his bangs while they watched Lance play his alien video game, the other paladins sitting on the floor cheering each time Lance died.

He even took care of Keith a little like a dad too, according to the other paladins. He always took an extra pair of socks whenever they went on dates (“But what if it gets cold? What do you mean you already have socks? What if those get holes in them? You can never have too many socks.”), and trying to make Keith laugh with really bad puns (“Why did I throw a fruit fly? To see a banana… Oh wait I said that wrong. Keith, no, come back I’m not done!”).

Keith truly enjoyed Shiro doing his best to entertain Keith, whether or not he did them seriously as an individual or as silly thing to make Keith smile. But there were things that Keith couldn’t really label as “dad things” as of late. Like currently, as Shiro was intently watching Lance die for the fifth time, his hand was laid flat against Keith’s lower belly, stroking small circles.

It felt good, having physical contact with Shiro always felt good, a grounding factor of their relationship, but Keith had no idea why it was happening or what caused Shiro to start doing it.

Keith tried to think back of all the times Shiro started obsessing over his belly. It wasn’t a thing a few weeks ago, so it certainly was pretty recent. He was slowly rewinding the days in his mind until  it dawned on him. _Having the lights on._

Shiro had started acting differently about Keith’s body every time they had sex after that time. They had gentle sex of course, but each time after that incident, Shiro had always placed his hand there at least once if not obsessively so.

Was there something wrong with him? What was Shiro looking for? Did he continually feel around there to find something? What would he even fin-

 _Oh. What if…it was a “dad thing”? What if Shiro has an actual… wish to be a dad?_ Keith realized. It made sense, really. The way Shiro acted around everyone, treating them like his kids, the constant rubbing around his lower belly, even when they weren’t having sex. _Yeah, that’s definitely it. Oh my God_.

It was relieving in a way to finally figure out what was happening with Shiro but also filled Keith with dread. It was like finding out why you were having difficulty breathing but found out that you had a heart condition. Like, _Great, I know what’s wrong with me but how do I deal with it._

He really didn’t know what to do about it. The person he would usually talk to about things that weighed heavily on his mind was always Shiro. But he couldn’t just walk up to Shiro and say something like, _Hey Shiro, I noticed you’ve been stroking my stomach lately. Want to put your babies in me?_ Keith’s brow creased at the absurdity of it all, his mind blocking out Lance’s cries of indignation of the game being rigged and Pidge and Hunk’s laughter.

“Keith?” Shiro’s rumbling voice reverberated through his back, “Is there something wrong?” Shiro whispered gently into his ear, making sure the other paladins didn’t notice.

“I’m fine,” his voice came out as a unnaturally harsh whisper. Keith winced. “Don’t worry about it.” _Don’t make a big deal about it_ . _It’s probably nothing._ Keith leaned back into Shiro, turning his head so he could pillow himself between Shiro’s arm and chest.

Shiro didn’t press the issue. Keith was grateful.

A few days later, Keith was wandering about the ship deck, feeling restless but better about his relationship with Shiro. _I was being silly. So ridiculous_ , Keith grimaced to himself.

Why would Shiro even say yes to Keith if he just was going to break up with him later? _But what if he was doing it for a better reason?_

Keith stopped in his tracks.

 _What if he was afraid that Voltron wouldn’t be able to form if he didn’t say yes?_ Keith hated himself for thinking it, but it was too late. It made sense. If Shiro said no to Keith’s confession, there would have been some sort of animosity between them. Even if both agreed to continue on as friends, who could do that? Who could feel exactly the same about someone who had confessed or rejected them? Keith tried to reason with himself that neither one of them would be that petty, but he couldn’t say 100% that he wouldn’t feel a little upset.

 _Okay, be real with yourself. You’d be a mess_ , shot the sneering voice in his head.

 _Okay, you need to shut up._ He snapped back. Keith clutched his head. He was going crazy. This was it. This was how he would end himself.

Love was going to make him go mad.

He tapped his head against the metal walls of the castle, trying to clear his head, breathing in and out of his nostrils.

“Keith?”

 _Oh good, the voice of reason sounds like Pidge_. Keith thought with a sarcastic bite.

“Uhh, hey, Keith, are you okay? Do you need help?” continued the voice of reason.

 _Yes, voice of reason, why else do you think you are here._ Keith continued to roll his forehead against the cool metal surface.

“Do you want me to get Shiro?”

Keith snapped his head up. _No, voice of reason, you are doing a bad job of being reas-_

“Oh, Pidge, it’s actually you.” Keith said with a surprisingly level voice.

“Yes, Keith, it’s ‘actually’ me,” Pidge eyed him suspiciously, arms crossed over her chest. “Are you okay there, buddy? Any particular reason why you’re rolling your head on my door?”

Keith gave a heavy sigh, “Yeah, I’m okay.” He straightened out to continue meander, hopefully to find his actual voice of reason. “Sorry to be in your way,” he muttered as he passed Pidge.

He was stopped in his tracks by a small but strong hand gripping the crook of his elbow.

“Hey,” Pidge’s voice, usually dry and unaffected, was softer, uncharacteristically concerned. “If you,” Pidge paused, seeming to taste the words before they left her tongue, “If you need to talk, we’re here for you, Keith. We can talk about anything. Anything,” she emphasized the word with an extra squeeze.

Keith paused, surprised, “Mmm,” Keith hummed, “Thanks, Pidge,” he said with a small smile and ruffled her hair. The knot in his stomach settled a bit. _Maybe not a voice of reason, but a voice of comfort_ , Keith’s smile grew a little bigger as he walked away.

Pidge pushed his hand out of her hair. “Yeah, yeah,” she muttered under her breath, pushing up her glasses, the heat of her cheeks fogging up the bottoms.

* * *

 

Keith couldn’t sleep.

Luckily, no planet was on the verge of Galran destruction, so the only thing he had to worry about was his blatant avoidance of Shiro.

That morning Shiro came into the kitchen and asked to spar with Keith, he shrugged and said he had already cleared up to training level 10 that morning, dark circles beneath his eyes betraying his words. Shiro let out a small chuckle, a sad, disappointed sound, yet gave a light pat to Keith’s back. Keith’s gut twisted in a knot.

“Keep up the good work,” Shiro said as he begun to pull off his shirt as preparation for his own training. Keith gripped his mug of black coffee, doing everything in his power to not hop off the chair and start stripping off more.

Shiro tried again later that day, asking if Keith wanted to join him and the other paladins to watch Lance fight the final boss of his game. As much as Keith wanted to sit on Shiro’s lap and make fun of Lance, he needed time to think to himself before he blurted out something stupid.

He mentally scrabbled for an excuse, saying that he was probably going to take a nap, tired from all the training he did. Keith turned around to head to his room, guilt making him nauseous.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro called after him.

Keith turned around, dread mixed in with his nausea, creating a tight knot in his stomach. _Time to face the music,_ he thought somberly, unable to meet Shiro’s eyes.

Shiro’s mouth opened to say something and it snapped shut.

“Rest up, okay?” Shiro said continued, his furrowed brows leaving tracks on his forehead.

Keith’s wide eyes snapped up to his face, but quickly fell.

“Um, yeah. Thanks.”

Keith slunk back into his room, not even intending to take a nap, but the moment he hit his bed, he fell into a fitful sleep.

And now he faced his current predicament. Tired, but not sleepy, wandering about the castle. By the time he woke up, everyone had gone to bed. He had slept too much and the anxiety that had slowly build up in his system throughout the day made his mind rush too fast for sleep.

The bright stars cast a soft glow on his cheeks as he stopped to stare out entrance to the castle. He sat on the floor, ignoring the way the soft breeze made his skin turn to gooseflesh.

He knew he should talk to Shiro but what if Shiro was waiting for him to realize it and the moment he brought it up, Shiro would break up with him? That was the last thing he wanted. And that was after eating Altean Goop. A chill went up his spine, caused by a combination of the temperature and the not-so-fond memories of the green goo.

Keith felt a soft cloth fall on his shoulders, his body jolted in surprise. He turned to see who bombarded his personal space only to meet a teacup eye to eye. Eye to… handle?

Keith looked up to see Pidge standing, holding the small ceramic out to him, her eyebrows knit with a questioning look.

He took the cup from her hands, expecting to see something swimming in the cup in Altean fashion but was pleasantly surprised to find a stationary teabag.

Keith said his thanks as he raised it up to his nose and took a sniff, a wave of nostalgia warming his chest.

“Peppermint?” he asked her as she made her way to sit down with him, her own mug with a well-worn lettering of  “Java” across it nestled in her hands.

“Yeah, can you believe it?” she snorted into her mug, “I gave Lance a copy of practically all of my porn stash for a box of this stuff and he has like 30 boxes of every kind. Do you know how hard it is to get porn out here?” She paused and gave him a smirk and a sideway glance, “Not that you would need it.”

Keith almost spat out his tea, not knowing what surprised him most: 1) the fact that Pidge had her own porn collection, 2) that she probably had to hack her way into some alien database for said porn and who knows what kind of porn that entailed, 3) that Lance had a possibly extensive tea collection that he used to buy porn, or 4) Pidge knew about his sex life. It was a tossup between 3 and 4 really.

Keith swallowed his tea, not letting Pidge’s “sacrifice” go to waste.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” he said stiffly. Pidge snorted.

“You can’t be that dense, can you?” Keith could hear the eye-roll in her voice. She continued on. “You guys aren’t exactly quiet, you know. And my room is right next to yours.”

With that, Keith felt his face burn, feeling it spread rapidly down his neck and up to the tips of his ears.

“But we always go to Shiro’s…,” he trailed off, still trying to wrap his head around the embarrassing realization that if Pidge heard them, then probably the entire group of paladins did too. Whoops.

Pidge placed her mug down by her side with a force that threatened to make her tea slosh out. “Not. Quiet,” she said emphatically, her tongue emphasizing the t’s.

“You guys have been cutting into my beauty rest so much that I had to move into Hunk’s room. And even then we can still hear you going, 'Unnnhhh~ Shirooooo…!'” Pidge wrapped her arms around her torso and twisted her mouth into a pucker for added effect.

“Jesus, Pidge, why didn’t you just tell me?” he said, voice soft. Another layer of guilt added to Keith’s ever growing guilt cake. He felt especially bad that Pidge had to move because of their nightly escapades. _Sexcapades_. Lance’s singsong-y voice echoed in his mind. Even in Keith’s mind, Lance was obnoxious.  

Pidge let out a huff. “I dunno, Keith. Maybe because both of you are happy together. If I told you to cut being all, ooh, lovey dovey,” her fingertips wiggled in a “lovey dovey” motion, “Shiro would probably just start worrying about everyone else, you’d get cut off from sex, and take it out on us, and then no one ends up happy.”

Keith opened his mouth to protest, but found no lie in her words. Pidge looked at Keith, the edge to her voice softening, “Plus, Shiro deserves to think about himself and his happiness and,” she adjusted her glasses with a delicate fingertip, “he does that when he’s with you.”

“At least one of us thinks that,” Keith scoffed bitterly.

“Keith, really, what’s eating you?” _Leave it to Pidge to just cut to the point,_ Keith thought dryly.

Keith paused for a long time, trying to form the words in his mind, trying to make them not sound stupid, bitter, or childish. Pidge tapped her fingers on the sides of her mug as he sorted out his thoughts.

“I think,” he started out slowly, “I think Shiro wants to be a dad.” Keith instantly slapped himself mentally for the lame sentence.

Pidge gave him a long stare. Keith cleared his throat.

“I think you need to, uh… explain?” Pidge tilted her head, her face unchanging.

Keith did his best to try to explain the situation, starting from the first lingering gaze to the constant rubbing of his belly. He of course spared Pidge the explicit details, his ears turning red from just saying that they decided to meet up to do “stuff”. Even if she heard it and was apparently a porn peddler, he still didn’t want to muddle her mind with what Shiro and he did together. They were precious, private moments for him.

He continued on with his fears of Shiro dating him to avoid trouble between the team. Pidge nodded patiently as Keith stumbled around his words. She didn’t say a single thing until he finished with a final “and um, that’s it.” Keith unfurled his hands that he unconsciously tangled in the blanket that hung around his shoulders.

Pidge leaned back on her hands, letting out a breath.

“Keith,” she began, Keith braced himself for the laughter, but it never came. “Keith, I respect you as both a pilot and a friend,” Keith felt his mouth quirk up at the word, “but,” she made eye contact, holding his gaze, “you’re being an idiot.”

Keith automatically quipped an offended, “Hey-,” but was stopped by Pidge holding up a finger.

“I’m not done yet, Mister Sassy-Pants,” earning her a sassy glare from Keith. She continued, “You just need to have better communication skills. You know, just talk. Ask him what’s up, you know?”

Keith furrowed his brows, doubt unrelenting in his mind. “That’s easy for you to say….What am I even supposed to say to him? ‘Hey, Shiro. Do you want to have babies because uh, I’m not ready yet’?”

“Yes. That is exactly what you should do.” Pidge raised a brow, “That’s what people do when they communicate. They say their thoughts and feelings and have a conversation about it.” Pidge rolled her honeyed eyes, “Novel, I know.”

Keith didn’t appreciate the added sarcasm, but tried to take her words to heart. Having a conversation about thoughts and feelings instead of “doing the dirty” with Shiro was not ideal, but had to be done, he supposed. It wasn’t even like he didn’t want to talk with Shiro, they did that plenty, but this particular topic was just so _embarrassing_.

Keith let his eyes wander back out into the dark, starry sky, letting his mind wander beyond the gaping doors of the castle. His eyes traced the shimmering space dust paint glowing swirls that danced together, dotted by a freckling of stars.

Space is complex, with its infinite vastness and endless possibilities; each star, planet, speck of space dust never the same. But nowhere near was its complexities compared to a relationship. _Relationships sure are hard._ Keith’s mind reminded him so eloquently after going on its journey of space poetry.

“Keith,” Pidge’s voice, cracking from fatigue, brought his mind back down to Altea. “I know how Shiro looks at you. He loves you. I mean, he looks at you like the way Hunk looks at the last slice of space coconut pie.”

Keith had to admit, there was a lot of love in those stares. He was pretty sure he saw Hunk whispering to it, “Be well, my sweet pie-rince”before he shoved a big bite into his mouth. Keith let out a huff of laughter at the memory, bringing a smile to Pidge’s face.

“Keith, I’m not forcing you to have a soul-baring conversation with Shiro and spill all of your deepest, darkest secrets. I’m just asking that you just talk with him about what’s been bothering you.” Pidge stood up and let out a big yawn. Keith followed suit and awkwardly balled up the blanket to be shoved in Pidge’s direction.

“If you can’t do that with someone that you trust like Shiro, then we have a whole other problem,” Pidge said as she took back her warmed blanket.

“Thanks, Pidge. For everything,” Keith managed, with a small smile. Pidge just waved him off, rubbing the sleep in her eyes.

Pidge started walking deeper into the castle but stopped after a few feet and turned around.

“You love him, don’t you, Keith?” Pidge stared at him with worry knit in her face.

Keith smiled softly back at her, cheeks tinged pink, and nodded. “Yeah. I do. A lot.”

Pidge smiled, the worry melting from her features. “Then you’ll be fine.”

He thanked Pidge, his voice of reason and comfort for knocking some sense into him. Half of the battle was done, but next came the difficult part. He walked out towards the opening of the castle, out towards the night sky.

He had a lot of thinking to do.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peppermint tea is good for calming nerves and buying porn ovo)b
> 
> One more..!! Sorry for the late upload! But I hope you'll be here for the last chapter! The next update will be next Sunday PST
> 
> XOXO,  
> Mool


	4. Do Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE  
> The most filthy chapter yet  
> blame shiro ok

* * *

 

 

Shiro noticed there was something different with Keith.

He was pretty sure it was because of his first suggestion to try new things with Keith. At first, things were going great. Keith had opened up and had seemingly enjoyed himself. A lot.

But then Shiro started noticing Keith becoming more distant and obviously avoiding him all day. Shiro tried not to worry too much, since Keith tended to be a more solitary creature. He wanted to give Keith some space and to let him think things through, but at this point, Shiro was worried.

He was sitting on his bed, facing the mirror that hung on his door. He didn’t look at his reflection in particular, but rather used the reflection of the stars from his window opposite as a point of meditation.

 _Was it something I said? Was it something I did?_ Shiro’s mind replayed the past few weeks, savoring some of the more delicious memories that they had created. The creamy white skin of Keith’s body beneath him, panting. The red welts from Shiro’s mouth like petals swirling around his hips and inner thighs. And the way Keith moaned his name, _God_. Shiro felt a pulse from his cock.

 _Stop. Focus. We’re on a mission._ Shiro mentally scolded himself. _Maybe this is why Keith is acting differently_ . “ _So insatiable.” Just like he said._

Shiro sighed. He couldn’t disagree. He was the one who asked Keith to trying new things with him. But Keith was just so… irresistible. So open and trusting and willing for Shiro that it made his body boil with lust. He wanted to fulfill Keith’s trust in him; to make him feel good.

Maybe it’s time for them to stop their explorations. Sure, Shiro enjoyed their recent couplings, but he missed Keith more than spicing things up in the bedroom.

It was just one day, but Shiro missed sparring with Keith, seeing the passion that burned in his eyes, sweat running down his temple from exertion. He missed having Keith sit next to him at all of their meals, playing with each other’s fingertips and sneaking spoonfuls to each other. He missed holding Keith close while they cuddled on the couch, feeling the slow thrum of his heartbeat through his chest, the soft breathing of when Keith fell asleep curled on top of him.

Shiro’s day felt emptier without him. Shiro would give up sex entirely if it meant to be by Keith’s side for just a while longer.

He knew that he had to talk with Keith, letting out a sigh. Keith would definitely try to skirt away, but Shiro was determined. Even if it came to the point where Keith didn’t want to be with him anymore -  Shiro’s chest tightened, trying to fill the empty gap he imagined there- he would have to cross that bridge when he came to it.

Shiro stood up from his bed, setting his mouth into a determined line. He walked towards the door, waving his hand in front of the sensor. Time to go find-

He almost bumped into Keith’s fist, which was raised up to knock on his door. A startled step back was mirrored each other, apologies hurriedly blurted out.

Both started talking at the same time, saying each other’s names. Shiro, smiled gently at Keith, admiring his courage to come seek him first.

“Do you want to come inside, Keith?” he asked gently, scared that he would scare away his skittish boyfriend who looked ready to turn tail and run the other way.

Keith nodded and made his way inside when Shiro moved his larger frame out of the way.

Shiro felt Keith jump a little as he touched the small of his back, Shiro’s heart clenched in fear, praying that it wasn’t as serious as it seemed.

“Please, have a seat,” Shiro murmured. Usually, Keith would have unceremoniously plopped himself on Shiro’s bed, shoes still on and tucked under his knees. This time, it only seemed appropriate to offer politely.

Keith toed his shoes off before sitting down. Shiro sat next to him but left enough space for their hands to not touch.

Keith took a deep breath before starting. “Shiro, I,” he paused to fiddle with his gloves, picking at a loose thread. “I wanted to talk to you about what’s been happening and I don’t want to sound stupid.” Keith paused again, huffed while pushing his fingers through his hair. “I want this to work and I know I’m not the best at communicating, but,” he put both of his hands squarely in his lap in tight fists, “I love you and I really want this to work.” His voice came out rushed but still was loud and clear.

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief. Keith still loved him. He still wanted to be with him. His heart soared but his face only showed a gentle smile. Shiro shifted over until their sides pressed together from shoulder to thigh. He gently covered one of Keith’s fists with the palm of his hand and smiled when Keith relaxed and threaded their fingers together.

“What did you want to talk about, Keith?” Shiro tilted his head so he could look at Keith’s blushing face.

Keith made a face, struggling to find the words, even though he spent all night pacing around the castle trying to come up with a way to say it without sounding stupid.

“I won’t make fun of you,” Shiro said, stroking his thumb over Keith’s soothingly, “Go at your own pace, I don’t mind waiting.”

Keith did mind waiting, however. He wanted to get this over with so he could find a way to mend his heart or make out with his boyfriend, depending on Shiro’s reaction.

“I know you want to be a dad and I’m sorry, but I’m not ready to be thinking about having kids right now. I’m really sorry.” Keith said all in one breath. He immediately slapped his face with his free hand.

Hours. He spent hours walking around and in the heat of the moment all of his preparation was gone.

 _Nice, Keith. Great job. Why don’t you just send him a card with that on there so you don’t have to be present as you make yourself look like an ass._ Keith thought miserably to himself.

Shiro was dumbstruck. That was the total opposite of what he thought what was going to happen. Maybe Keith didn’t want to have sex any more. Maybe Shiro didn’t make him feel good enough. Maybe Keith wasn’t ready. But this, he hadn’t even thought about having kids with Keith. They haven’t even dated for half a year yet. That was a thought for later, but now, Shiro had to solve the mystery of how Keith had even gotten the idea in his head in the first place.

“Keith,” Shiro began gently, feeling the gloved hand get damp with sweat, “I don’t, well, uh, what?” Shiro was a shining example of eloquence, today. “How did you get that idea that I…?” Shiro couldn’t begin to find the words for what Keith was saying.

Keith turned to Shiro, but his eyes didn’t meet his. “Well, you, uh,” Keith fumbled, following Shiro’s example of speaking ability.

“While you were,” he cleared his throat, “fucking me, you, kept staring at my stomach and kept rubbing it when we were in the shower, and then after that you kept doing the same thing to my stomach so I figured…” Keith trailed off letting the unspoken words do the work for him.

Shiro blushed hotly at Keith’s bluntness but tried to think about what he was saying. _Staring…? Rubbing…?_ Shiro couldn’t think of him specifically doing something like that. He thought about Keith’s undulating hips, slapping hard against him in rhythm with his, ready to cum, his mouth wet and open, panting his name. He remembered looking down to Keith’s pretty cock, bobbing wetly against his stomach with every thrust, weeping gobs of precum when-

And then it hit him.

Oh.

Oh. _Oh._

Keith’s hand that was on his face fell back in his lap to watch Shiro think. Shiro squinted his eyes, lost in thought. His tongue made an appearance between his lips as it poked its way out of the corner of his mouth. _Cute_ , Keith thought, admiring.

He then watched Shiro’s eyes open, pupils blown wide with obvious lust as he was probably revisiting the start of it all, apparently right in the heat of things. Keith snorted mentally to himself, enjoying the events broadcast on his face. Shiro’s eyes suddenly widened, a revelation. Shiro’s face turned the same shade as Keith’s Red Lion. Keith tilted his head, curious.

“Keith,” Shiro suddenly sounded guilty, like the time Lance ate the last piece of space coconut pie labeled “Hunk’s: Don’t eat! That means you Lance” in scrawling scribbles.

“Yes…?” Keith said, unsure what to expect.

“Don’t laugh, Keith.” Shiro moaned as he put his face in his hands.

“Shiro, just get to the point,” Keith chuckled, pulling Shiro’s hands away from his face to make eye contact with the larger man.

“I… I did those things because,” Shiro swallowed thickly, “I… can see my cock… in you when I fuck you and it’s, like, really fucking hot. Like, _ngh…_ so…,” Shiro’s voice was barely a growling whisper when he finished his sentence. His eyes were dark, irises barely a thin ring around his blown pupils.

It was Keith’s turn to be dumbstruck. Shiro didn’t want to have a kid with him. Not yet anyway. The real reason was way more raunchy than Keith expected.

 _Shiro’s a size queen_ . Keith’s mind supplemented him with yet another vocabulary word provided by Lance. Keith should talk to Lance more. Lance can actually be helpful sometimes. _Sometimes._

Returning to the task at hand, Keith tried to internalize what had just transpired: 1) Shiro had a really big cock. Like. Really big. 2) Shiro’s cock was so big he could see it _in_ Keith. 3) Shiro liked seeing his cock in Keith and was _feeling_ for his dick inside of him even when they weren’t having sex.

Oh.

Oh. _Oh._

_Shit, that’s hot._

Shiro’s wide eyes snapped to Keith, surprised. Keith may or may not have said that out loud. Whoops _._ Keith blushed up to the tips of his ears and looked away.

Shiro grinned and cupped Keith’s cheek and gently turned his head towards him. He stroked Keith’s soft cheek with his thumb and pressed a gentle kiss to Keith’s lips. Keith moved his lips against Shiro’s, licking at the seam.

“You like that, Keith?” Shiro asked when they separated. Keith wasn’t sure if he was asking about his recent discovery or their kiss, but he definitely liked both so he hummed in agreement.

Strong arms looped around Keith’s waist and tugged him onto thick thighs. Nonsensical patterns were rubbed down Keith’s back stopping at the curve of his ass. Keith let out a gasp as Shiro pulled their hips together, creating a delicious friction against their cocks. Shiro kneaded at his cheeks with warm hands, heat spreading to Keith’s inner thighs as Shiro continued to rut against Keith.

“I want to show you, Keith,” came the hot breath, ghosting over his ears. “I want to show how you come undone from my hands, your pink cock dripping wet just for me.” Another tight squeeze on Keith’s fleshy buttox, Keith whimpered. “Your stomach bulging from my cock deep inside you.” A wet tongue traced around the shell of his ear. Keith’s open mouth let out little breathy pants, little gasps peppering the static air around them.

“Do it,” Keith ground down on Shiro’s hard length, causing both to moan in sync. Keith tugged his shirt up and brought Shiro’s hand to press against Keith’s smooth lower belly. “Show me how big you are, how you fill me up so - ngh - good.” Keith emphasized his words, each with a thrust of his hard cock against Shiro’s abs.

Shiro growled as he stood up, Keith slipped off of his lap. Before Keith could land on his feet, Shiro was pulling at Keith’s clothes, flinging his shirt to the side, pants and underwear tossed unceremoniously somewhere else in the room.

Keith followed suit as he tugged Shiro’s shirt off, going on his tip toes to pull it over his head. As soon as Shiro’s head was free from the confines of his shirt, Keith had his lips back on his, pulling at his pants with one hand, the other behind Shiro’s neck, tugging him down. Shiro hooked his thumbs underneath the waistband and helped Keith slide the loose training pants. Keith broke their heated kiss and gave Shiro a judging quirk of a brow as Shiro’s pants slid off without underwear.

Attempting to distract him, Shiro sat back down on the bed, pulling Keith down to sit on his lap. Keith let out a startled yelp which quickly morphed into a needy moan as he felt Shiro’s heavy length slide between his cheeks.

Shiro gently turned Keith’s head with a finger on his chin to the front of his room. That’s when Keith realized Shiro’s plan. In front of them was the mirror, hanging unassuming on his door. Keith blushed at the not so innocent reflection in the mirror - lips red from abuse, legs spread wide around Shiro’s thick legs. Shiro’s soft, heavy balls underneath his own dripping cock and taut balls.  Shiro’s chin was resting on his shoulder, hungry eyes staring at their bodies slowly rocking together.

Keith shuddered as Shiro mouthed at his shoulder, biting and licking to make a plethora of hickeys for him to hide later. A metallic hand moved around to briefly brush at his lower belly before settling on the base of his length. Keith watched his reflection tremble as Shiro pumped his hand up and down through his slick. He almost couldn’t believe it was him in the mirror, the intense pleasure of Shiro’s hand the only thing linking his mind with the image in the mirror and his physical body.

“Don’t you look pretty, Keith?” Shiro panted in his ear, hips still rutting against Keith’s plush ass. Keith could feel the thick wetness parting his cheeks, the head rubbing lewdly on his lower back.

“I can’t wait for you to see what I see every time I fuck into you,” Shiro grunted, running his hand down underneath Keith’s dusky balls. 

Keith’s breath quickened as Shiro traced around his hole teasingly. “You’ll be able to see how you stretch so tightly around me,” Shiro purred as he continued to circle around Keith’s entrance while still pumping his pulsing cock. Keith whimpered, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to last long between the audial and physical stimulation.

Keith moaned his name, the begging already apparent in his voice.

“H-hurry and get the lube,” he whined while grinding his hips back on Shiro.

Shiro chuckled as he leaned to the side of Keith, pulling a conveniently placed half-full bottle of lube out from under the bed.

“Patience, Keith,” Shiro breathed, not sounding so patient himself as he hurriedly popped the top.

“Can you do me a favor for me, babe?” Keith shuddered from the combination of the pet name and  Shiro licking and nibbling along the back of his shoulder. Keith nodded and felt Shiro’s smile against his skin, glinting eyes peering over his shoulder in the mirror.

“Hold yourself open for me?”

Keith made a confused noise and Shiro cooed. Shiro demonstrated by guiding Keith’s hands to wrap around his own upper thighs and tugged them outward and open. Keith burned with embarrassment as he realized that it gave him the perfect view of his entrance, pink, but still furled tight. Keith heard Shiro hum with approval, rewarding him with another bite to the shoulder.

Shiro’s hand snaked between one of his legs and the arm holding it up. Keith watched as a hand with fingers glistening with lube moved to his entrance. Keith blushed hotly at the sight.

Of course Keith fingered himself when he masturbated, the heady heat of being filled - especially after having Shiro’s cock fill him up - could get him off faster than any normal jacking off. But this, seeing the action of fingers prodding at his entrance, fingertips slipping disappearing in his own body, pumping in and out and scissoring him open, it was almost too much to handle.

It actually _was_ too much to handle.

He let out a pathetic whimper when Shiro’s fingers brushed against that spot, blinding white stars flying in his vision. Keith’s whole body shuddered, his neck bowing from the pleasure, cum spurting out the slit and onto both of their thighs. His body spasmed as Shiro continued to finger his hole, the other hand joining its human twin.

“Fuck, babe, did you cum already? Just from seeing you being fingered open by me?” Shiro ground his hard cock into Keith, trying to stave off his own orgasm.

“Sh-shut up,” Keith replied, the threat lost to a moan as he felt another finger slip in with the other. He opened his eyes blearily, tears gathering at the corners from the intensity of his recent release.

Shiro was pulling his hole open with his two index fingers, playing with the rim with his thumbs. He swiftly pulled out his fingers, watching it gape before closing, twitching shamelessly, trying to clench around nothing. Shiro moaned into Keith’s shoulder before plunging in the same two fingers causing Keith to gasp in surprise and over stimulation.

Keith’s heart rate was reaching dangerous heights, his breath ragged from Shiro abusing his hole and his front seat view of the action.

Shiro continued to play with Keith’s asshole as Keith recovered from his orgasm. Once he had grounded himself again, Shiro’s fingers left, leaving him with the longing to be filled. Not just fingers, but something bigger and thicker.

Shiro’s hands were on his hips, gently guiding them up and over his cock.

“Keith, I want you to watch, see how well you sit on my cock,” Shiro panted, fingers tightening on his hipbones.

Keith wanted to disobey, to look away from the obscene picture they painted together, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away either, wanting to keep it in his memory forever. Shiro’s long, thick length stood proudly as it pressed against his loose hole, Keith felt it twitch against him.

Keith sank down, reveling in the way that, even though his hole was thoroughly finger fucked, only Shiro’s cock stretched him so wide, so good. He settled down on Shiro’s lap, rolling his hips to make sure he was seated as deeply as possible. Keith could feel Shiro’s cock twitching inside of him, the feeling of pleasure the most intense at his entrance.

“Do you see it, Keith?”

Keith opened his eyes that he apparently shut during, and saw it. Faintly, very faintly, he could see a small lump in his lower belly below his bellybutton. Shiro moved his hand to stroke at the shape. His other hand took Keith’s to also move over Shiro’s cock, rebelliously making its presence known through Keith’s slim body. Keith stared down at it in awe, gasping when he saw it slide down as Shiro pulled Keith upwards by his hips.

It was strange to feel, the movements of something that wasn’t his own body inside of him. Keith shuddered as he bounced up and down on Shiro’s lap, both of them with their hands on his belly, feeling Shiro’s cock slide up and down inside of him.

Keith looked up at the mirror, watching Shiro watch them move together. Shiro couldn’t keep his eyes off of Keith’s bobbing body, hand still placed firmly on the cock-shaped bump, Keith’s hole being speared open by his thick cock.

Keith felt a wave of courage from Shiro’s heated stare. He brought a hand to his lips, sucking on two fingers until they were properly slippery with saliva. He trailed them down to where they were joined, making eye contact with Shiro through the mirror as he pressed a finger against his entrance and Shiro’s cock. Shiro panted out a mixture of swears and his name, hips bucking, trying to fuck deeper into him. Keith experimentally placed his other finger on his perineum and pressed down. The electrifying pleasure made Keith bend forward, feeling another orgasm rip through him.

Something in Shiro snapped as he watched Keith still bouncing on his lap through another release, cum splattering joining the evidence of his earlier release. He grasped Keith by the waist as he flipped them over, still seated deeply inside, Keith whimpered with each messy spill of cum on the bed with the remaining trembles running rampant through his body.

Their new position had Keith on his knees on the edge of the bed and Shiro fucking him into the mattress with long, powerful thrusts. Each thrust pressed against Keith’s prostate, filling his body with additional pleasure layered on top of his unwinding release.

Keith’s body didn’t know what to do with the sensory overload, doing the only thing it knew what to do in this situation. Keith let out a high keening moan with a twitch, his entrance fluttering rapidly around Shiro with another orgasm, who was still pounding ruthlessly into Keith’s pliant body.

“Shit! _Fuck_... Babe, did you just-? Ngh, Fucking shit...!” Shiro sounding wrecked and delirious at Keith’s newfound talent.

Keith cried, voice jarred with each thrust, “Cum in me, Shiro, ngh fill me up…!”

Through the stupor of his pleasure, he felt Shiro’s balls draw up tight, feeling the twitching cock pumping thick, hot cum into his body. Shiro let out a low, guttural groan, stilling his hips. Keith could only respond with a soft whine of his own, loving the feeling of each pulse of Shiro’s cock inside of him as it emptied another wash of cum.

Keith felt like he could no longer move, so thoroughly fucked that all of his bones had turned to jelly. Shiro’s body seemed to have the same response as it blanketed Keith’s, which was still perched on the edge of the bed.

Keith felt Shiro shift his weight when he pulled out gingerly with a low groan before being filled again with solid, metal fingers. Shiro got to his knees and pulled his fingers out. Keith made a questioning noise as he felt a wet lapping around his abused hole. Keith tried to turn around, only to be held in place with a firm arm placed over his lower back. He could see the mirror in his peripheral vision and watched the back of Shiro, spent cock hanging heavy between his legs, still sticky with cum, while pulling Keith open with one hand.

He felt the wet appendage lap around his sore hole, making him shudder at the gentle treatment. Shiro’s lips made obscene slurping noises and lip smacking like he was eating his last meal and not the cum that he just recently released into Keith.

“Clench for me, baby?” Keith blushed hotly at the question, obeying. He shuddered at the feeling of more cum oozing out of his entrance. Shiro eagerly lapped it up just the same, moaning like he was the one being eaten out.

His cock weakly twitched, trying its best to fill itself for another round but found no strength. He allowed Shiro to continue clean him up using his tongue, groaning as he felt Shiro finish up with a final lick of his lips and a bite to his left buttcheek.

Shiro tugged Keith up to the top of the bed, a towel that was conveniently placed in a nightstand drawer (“Towels can be used for anything, Keith. Always have one handy.”) was brought out to wipe off any excess sweat and cum that Shiro missed.

He and Shiro cuddled underneath the blankets, Keith assuming the position of having his body turned inward on its side. Shiro was also on his side, facing Keith trying to smooth the unruly hair that insisted at sticking out in angles. He soon gave up that losing battle and settled for stroking a hand up and down Keith’s side.

“It felt really good. The best by far,” Keith drawled out before Shiro could open his mouth to ask.

Shiro blushed at his predictability, but still felt relieved hearing it.

“Honestly though, you are absolutely filthy,” Keith smirked as Shiro just sputtered, “Where did you learn all of that? Is there any more we can do?” he teasingly prodded at Shiro’s side.

Shiro let out an embarrassed chuckle, “Well…  you know how Lance is always going on about his ‘sexcapades.’”

Keith snorted. _No kidding_.

“Well, I got curious about all of the things he talked about and asked him where to learn about it since, uh, they seemed like things I’d want to do with you..?” Keith felt a blush start to bloom on his skin. “And uh, I don’t know if you know this but Lance has a pretty extensive porn collection. So he sent me a lot of them. Like. A lot.”

Keith noted to himself to send Pidge a thank you card for the the mind-blowing sex. He was pretty sure he could trick Shiro into signing it if he told him it was a birthday card. He could just see Pidge’s disgusted face already.

Keith snickered softly to himself, curling himself into Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro huffed a sleepy laugh, warm breath making his bangs flutter back. Keith felt a hand tangle in his hair, scratching softly at his scalp. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s trim waist, closing his eyes.

“Mm… sounds fun. We should watch some together and try more later, okay?” Keith breathed softly, taking in the scent that was purely Shiro.

Shiro tightened his grip around him. “Stop trying to kill me, Keith.”

Keith laughed again, too sleepy to give him a snarky response.

Shiro just sighed and hummed into his hair, Keith slowly drifting to sleep as their fingers joined together, stars twinkling above their heads through the window.

“Yeah, let’s try something else.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for joining me in this wild ride! I really appreciate all of your sweet comments and kudos! I'm so happy that people have enjoyed reading my nasty smut B) 
> 
> Once again, I have to thank Lycoria for all of the moral support and beta-ing she's done for this fic!! I wouldn't have been able to do it without her ; v ; 
> 
> Tbh, I want to write a longer smut scene... so I hope to see y'all around sometime in a future fic! ;))))
> 
> XOXO,  
> Mool


End file.
